


And Then The Snowflakes Came

by all_thedrarry_feels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: A short drabble where Draco falls out of love with Harry, and Harry has to convince Draco to come back to him. Pure fluff.





	And Then The Snowflakes Came

Harry, sitting in his favourite armchair, stared worriedly at Draco. He was sitting upright in an armchair next to him, purposely avoiding his eyes. Trying to get his attention, Harry shifted in his chair noisily. Draco didn't even look up. Biting his lip, Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "Draco?" Draco slowly turned to face him. "What?" he snapped. "Can we... talk?" Harry asked.  
"Isn't that exactly what we're doing right now?"   
Harry sighed. Whenever Draco was in one of these moods, it was near-impossible to help him get out of it. "Look, love, you've been distant for the past week or so. You haven't wanted to snuggle, go out together, even be seen holding hands. What's going on?"   
Draco, curling up again with his back to Harry, didn't answer. "Hello?" Harry pressed. "Whatever's wrong, love, I promise we can fix it." This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, as Draco sat up and whipped around, silver eyes blazing. "You want to know? Really? Okay. I don't love you anymore."  
Harry recoiled, as if he'd been physically hit. "You... you can't mean that."  
Draco shrugged, lifting one pale, slim shoulder with elegance. "I think I do, Potter."   
And if Harry hadn't already been hurt, the use of his last name (which Draco hadn't used since they started dating a year and a half ago) tore his heart apart. "Draco..." he pleaded, watching as the elder blond boy gracefully unfolded his frame from the chair and began to stalk towards the door. "You can't... please... I'm begging you..." Draco gave no sign that he'd heard, and reached his hand out for the door knob. "Do you want to know what I remember most about our relationship?" His hand froze. Harry kept talking. "Remember how we were on top of the Astronomy Tower, and we were having a picnic, and then the clouds came in and it started to snow? And I said we should go in because it was getting cold, but you said no, stay a little longer, and so we sat there in the falling snow together and just existed. And then, just as I thought I couldn't bear it anymore, you leant over to me. And what you said to me - I'll never forget it." Almost against his will, Draco whispered "And - and what did I say?"   
"You said - each time that I thought I was alone, that no one loved me, I should look up at the sky and remember this moment. And that as I thought of all the snowflakes falling, I should know - " his voice cracked, but he continued " - I should know that you loved me as much as all the snowflakes ever created. In the entire history of the world. And I said, well, you can't count how many snowflakes ever existed, and you said - exactly." And, looking at Draco through eyes filled with tears, Harry whispered "I love you more than that, Draco. More than all the snowflakes ever created. More than anything. Please, love, come back to me." And Draco turned.  
Draco ran.  
And Draco jumped into Harry's arms.  
"I love you too, Harry. More than all the snowflakes ever created."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! It was actually written for twentytwoyoonmins on Tumblr in response to his ask, so go ahead and check out my Tumblr for more drarry - it's all-thedrarry-feels  
> Thanks for being great! As always, comments, kudos and shares are greatly appreciated.  
> Anna xx


End file.
